Felices Navidades
by Narue Inverse
Summary: Todos hemos tenido una navidad especial que siempre recordaremos, y los Elric no son menos.


**El día que nevó en Rizembool**

Edward intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero parecía casi imposible hacerlo montando en aquella destartala camioneta que botaba ante el más pequeño de los baches. Levantó la vista hacia su hermano y se lo encontró observándole. Aunque aquella cara de acero no mostraba emoción alguna, supuso que en el fondo estaría riéndose de sus vanos esfuerzos por descansar un poco antes de llegar a la fortaleza de Briggs.

Se incorporó y empezó a desperezarse lentamente.

- ¿Cuánto nos queda para llegar?

- Le pregunté hace poco al conductor y me dijo que quedaban como dos horas –respondió Alphonse.

- Bien – Edward emitió un sonoro bostezo.

El joven retiró la tela que cubría la parte trasera de la furgoneta, dejando a la vista un precioso paisaje nevado.

- Mira Al, ¡nieve! –exclamó, ilusionado.

- ¡Es cierto! –La armadura se había sentado junto al chico, y observaba como la nieve caía desde todos los ángulos posibles.- ¿Cuánto hacía que no veíamos nieve?

- Desde aquella Navidad, ¿recuerdas?

_Fue hace unos 10 años cuando las navidades de los pequeños Edward y Alphonse se vieron acompañadas de una espectacular nevada. _

_No se había dado una similar desde hacía 50 años, y los hermanos Elric estaban entusiasmados. La nieve caía sobre los pastos como el glaseado sobre la tarta que estaba preparando su madre. No podían esperar a devorarla, y tampoco a salir a jugar. _

_- ¡Yo primero!_

_- ¡No, yo! _

_Ambos niños peleaban por el pomo de la puerta, intentando ser el primero en salir. Sin embargo, una figura se alzó tras ellos y los agarró del cuello de sus camisetas. _

_- ¡Niños, ni se les ocurra salir así con el frío que hace! –les regañó Tristha, para después sonreír y colocarles unos abrigos y unas bufandas- Ahora si. No tarden mucho, comeremos dentro de poco._

_- ¡Vale mama!_

_Sin esperar un segundo, Edward y Alphonse salieron a su jardín. Ya nada quedaba del habitual paraje verde, ahora todo lo que abarcaba su vista era blanco. Los árboles parecían grandes hadas vestidas de camisón, y el pequeño lago se había transformado en un pulido espejo sobre el que deslizarse._

_No obstante, los Elric no perdieron el tiempo observando el paisaje. Rápidamente empezaron a moldear la nieve e iniciaron una guerra de bolas de nieve._

_Edward por fin había acorralado a su hermano cuando, de repente, sintió como una bola se estrellaba en su nuca. Volteó la mirada y se encontró a una pequeña rubita, vestida con un anorak azul, riéndose. RIÉNDOSE DE ÉL. _

_- ¡Ahora verás, Winry! –exclamó Ed, haciendo una gran bola de nieve para tirársela a la niña. _

_Sin embargo, y antes de poder siquiera avanzar hacia ella, otra bola de nieve le golpeó por detrás, esta vez proveniente de Alphonse. El mayor de los Elric les miró con rabia. ¡Dos contra uno no era justo!_

_De pronto sintió una mano sobre su cabeza. Volteó a ver y encontró a un hombre de unos treinta y pocos años, castaño, de ojos azules y una cálida sonrisa. _

_- Doctor Rockbell… -susurró. _

_- ¿Qué ahí, Edward? ¿Aprovechando la nieve? –el hombre reía mientras le quitaba la nieve de la cabeza. _

_- ¿Está vuestra madre en casa? –preguntó la mujer que agarraba de la mano a Winry. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes. _

_- Si, está cocinando –respondió Alphonse, quien se había acercado al grupo. _

_- Bueno, pues tendré que ir a ayudarla._

_- ¡Mama, mama! ¿Puedo quedarme jugando con Edward y Alphonse? –suplicó Winry, poniendo ojitos de cachorrito. _

_- No Winry, creo que será mejor que vayamos entrando. Y vosotros dos también –añadió, dirigiéndose a los Elric. Aunque a ellos tampoco les hacía gracia abandonar la diversión tan pronto, ya habían llegado los invitados, y entendían que lo mejor era no hacer esperar. _

_Tan pronto entraron a la casa, Tristha salió a recibir a los invitados. Tras los correspondientes saludos, las dos mujeres se fueron a la cocina, charlando amigablemente, mientras el señor Rockbell iba a preparar la mesa. _

_Por otro lado, los pequeños subieron disimuladamente las escaleras y fueron raudos a la habitación de los niños. _

_Una vez dentro, Edward se aseguró de que los adultos estaban abajo y cerró la puerta. _

_- Bueno Winry, ¿qué les vas a regalar al final a tus padres?_

_A la niña se le iluminó la cara ante la pregunta, y rápidamente sacó de su bolsito un pequeño libro. Se notaba que estaba hecho a mano, pero eso no le quitaba el encanto. _

_- Le pedí a la abuela Pinako que me contara como papá y mamá se conocieron, ¡y lo he escrito y dibujado en este libro!_

_Alphonse y Edward examinaron el libro concienzudamente. Y aunque los dibujos dejaban que desear, la historia no estaba mal. Winry tenía talento para escribir. _

_- ¡Es genial Win! –exclamó Al, devolviéndole el libro. _

_- Si, no está mal… ¡pero no es mejor que lo nuestro! _

_Edward corrió hacia su armario y cogió una caja de madera. La abrió ante su hermano y su amiga y mostró montones de tablones de madera. _

_-… ¿Este es vuestro súper regalo? –Winry realmente no sabía como reaccionar ante eso. _

_-¡No, tonta! Vamos a hacer el regalo delante de nuestra madre –exclamó orgulloso Ed. _

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Con alquimia –respondió Alphonse, visiblemente ilusionado- Con lo que hemos aprendido, ¡podemos transmutar lo que sea!_

_-Y… ¿qué transmutaréis?_

_-Ya lo verás cuándo lo hagamos –dijo Edward, lanzando una mirada de complicidad a su hermano y riendo. _

_-¡No es justo!_

_-¡¡Niños, bajad a cenar!!_

_Los pequeños abandonaron la habitación rápidamente. Winry volvió a guardar su libro y entre los dos Elric llevaron la caja escaleras abajo. Antes de que nadie los viera, guardaron la caja en el hueco de la escalera. _

_La cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Justo cuando terminaron de comer, llegó la abuela Pinako. Y no vino sola, sino que lo hizo acompañada de una más que agradable sorpresa: un pequeño cachorrito de color negro con la panza blanca llamado Den. El animal pasó por las manos de todos los presentes, pero especialmente por las de los niños, quienes lo acariciaron y mimaron hasta la extenuidad. _

_Llegó la hora de dar los regalos, y los niños se miraron, expectantes. Los Rockbell se acercaron a los hermanos y le dieron un paquete a cada uno. Alphonse y Edward se sorprendieron, pues no esperaban el detalle, y les agradecieron. Por su parte, Tristha le acercó con un regalo a Winry, quien reaccionó de igual manera. _

_Abrieron sus regalos. Los Elric descubrieron un juego de cuadernos y lápices para cada uno, y Winry recibió una bonita muñeca hecha a mano. Ya después de que los padres hicieran otro pequeño obsequio a sus respectivos hijos, era el turno de los pequeños. _

_La niña corrió donde sus padres y les entregó el libro que había hecho. Su madre lo cogió y, junto a su marido, comenzó a leerlo. Al finalizar, no pudieron ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo. Winry se sentía satisfecha al recibir el abrazo conmovido de sus padres. _

_Mientras tanto, Edward se había deslizado disimuladamente hacia las escaleras para coger la caja que contenía la madera. Cuando llegó al salón vio la mirada impaciente de Alphonse y la interrogante de su madre. _

_Dejó la caja en el suelo y esperó a que su hermano se colocara a su lado. Cuando vio que todos les miraban, se aclaró la garganta, como si de un recital se tratase._

_-Mama… ¡he aquí tu regalo!_

_Los hermanos avocaron el contenido de la caja al suelo. Acto seguido, sacaron cada uno una tiza y empezaron a dibujar un círculo de transmutación alrededor de la madera ante la incrédula mirada de los adultos. Finalmente se colocaron uno delante del otro y un haz de luz, acompañado de una especie de chispas, iluminó todo el salón. _

_Cuando la luz se atenuó y vieron el resultado, hubo reacciones de todo tipo: Winry comenzó a reír, hasta el punto de tirarse al suelo llorando. Los Rockbell rieron más disimuladamente, y Tristha sonrió, pero no se sabía si de vergüenza o porque le hacía gracia. Sin embargo, fueron los Elric los más sorprendidos. _

_-¡Ed! ¿Qué te dije del diseño? ¡Tenías que seguir el que acordamos! –acusó Alphonse, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada fija en su hermano mayor- ¡¡Lo has estropeado todo!! _

_-¡¡Sabías que no me gustaba ese estilo!! Mi idea no estaba tan mal…_

_-¡Tu estilo es horrible y no le gusta a nadie!_

_Parecía que los dos hermanos iban a pelearse, pero antes de que eso pasara, su madre se acercó a ambos y los abrazó. _

_-Dejadlo estar, chicos. Puede que no esté como esperabais, pero… me gusta el perchero que me acabáis de hacer. ¡Mañana mismo lo ponemos! _

_Edward y Alphonse se miraron, miraron a su madre, observaron su obra y sonrieron. Decidieron hacer un perchero porque su madre se quejaba de que no tenía uno para colgar los abrigos, y querían que fuera perfecto. _

_Y puede que aquel perchero esperpéntico de demasiados brazos no lo fuera, pero habían conseguido que su madre se pusiera contenta. Y para ellos, eso era lo importante. _

_

* * *

_

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió en su momento, pero he tardado un poco en subirlo xD Y al final ha resultado ser el primer fic del año, jaja.

La verdad es que estoy muy satisfecha con esta historia, no sé, tiene un toque que me ha gustado como ha quedado ^^

Saludos!


End file.
